


Pudding

by curiously_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't say "Pudding" without laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Pudim!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96844) by [curiously_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me)



"I thought 'pudding' was a food. Dean, why did you drop your pants and expose yourself to the Wraith?"

Dean's heart slammed in his chest and he, in turn, slammed on the brakes, pulling the Impala onto the side of the road.

"Damnit, Cas! What'd I tell you 'bout sneakin' up on unsuspecting folk like that?" Dean snapped, embarrassed that the angel had, once again, managed to catch him off guard.

"I swear to God, I am buying a bell in the next town and tying it around your neck! Do you hear me angel-boy?"

Castiel tilted his head at that. He'd thought he was finally beginning to understand humans but then Dean or Sam would throw a wrench in his logic and Cas would be back at square one.

"What about the pudding, Dean."

Dean was about to reply when he caught sight of his brother. Sam was doubled over in the passenger's seat, face turning a strange mix of red and purple, and tears were snaking out of his eyes.

"Aw, shit! Now look what ya did, Cas. You've gone and killed Sammy!"

Castiel leaned over the seatback and peered at Sam curiously. "Dean," he began, "I believe that Samuel is unable to breathe. Should you not be trying to save his life?"

At that, Sam was unable to control himself and his huge, gasping breathes only seemed to give the laughter more power. He was sobbing with laughter, choking on air and tears, and probably about to wet himself any minute now. But, in this moment, right here and now, Sammy was the absolute happiest Dean had seen him in the longest time.

'Thanks, Cas,' he thought. He grinned at Castiel's confused face and pulled back onto the road.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!  
> **Author's note:** This story is also available in Portuguese text, courtesy of EmptySpaces11 of fanfiction.net  
> **2nd Author's note:** Thanks SOOOO much to EmptySpaces for translating this story into Portuguese! I was completely flabbergasted when she asked and it took a while for the request to sink in, LOL. I've never had a story translated into another language and EmptySpaces has definately made it a wonderful experience.


End file.
